


Come Away, O Human Child

by JazTheBard



Series: Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Changelings, Crack, Gen, Humor, Kidnap Dads, Light Angst, Tolkien Crack Week, fae elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/pseuds/JazTheBard
Summary: The story of how Elrond and Elros were stolen away by the Fair Folk, and only one escaped, in exactly 500 words.For tolkien crack week!
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149974
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94
Collections: Tolkien Crack Week 2020





	Come Away, O Human Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354426) by [JazTheBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/pseuds/JazTheBard), [SecretlyThranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil). 



> this is a silly little thing based on my and secretlythranduil's fic, i figured i'd type it up for crack week :)

"I want a baby," said Maglor, completely unprompted.

Maedhros paused in his paperwork. "Your own or someone else's? Also, why?"

"Well, someone else's to start with, but then they'll be mine. I want a child to raise."

"Fine, go get one," said Maedhros with a sigh. "Fetch the Silmaril and pick up some groceries while you're at it. I'll work on babyproofing the fortress."

Maglor grinned, delighted.

* * *

"I'm back!" Maglor called.

"Finally! Did you get the Silmaril?"

"No, but I found us sons to raise! I got two, so we can share." He gestured to the sleeping twins he held. "Aren't they adorable?"

"You were supposed to get the Silmaril," said Maedhros. "Did you at least get the groceries?"

Maglor's guilty look was enough of an answer for that. "Elwing escaped, but these are her sons, so we got revenge at least," he said.

Maedhros rubbed his forehead. "There's no way they were left unattended for long enough to make them fair game. Did you use the broken hourglass again?"

"...Maybe."

"Are you kidding me, Maglor?"

"Quiet, you'll disturb them! I used the hourglass, it was definitely long enough, and I lured them into the woods with enchanting music. It wasn't hard."

Maedhros took a deep breath, ready to start a tirade on exactly why Maglor couldn't keep pulling these tricks with the broken hourglass, when one of the children's eyes opened and looked at him, giving a slow blink.

The air left him in a rush. "They're so perfect," he murmured, taking the boy from Maglor and into his own arms. "This one will make a very good elf if we teach him. And they're both so sweet, look at their little faces!"

Maglor radiated smugness.

Maedhros glared. "Fine, you picked out some good sons, I admit it."

"Thank you, brother dear. Now let's wake this little one up."

* * *

"Now, what do you do if you see a child left unattended?" said Maedhros.

Elros raised his hand and said, "Help them find their guardians."

"No, Elros, we've been over this. Elrond?"

"You steal them," said Elrond.

"Correct! Good job, dear."

Elrond beamed.

After lessons, Maedhros went to speak to Maglor.

"You know, I really do worry about Elros sometimes. I'm not sure he's cut out to be an elf."

Maglor hummed. "He'd become an elf if we told him to, but it doesn't work unless they choose freely. But I don't want to lose him."

“We should focus on making sure Elrond will choose to be an elf,” said Maedhros. “They’ll want to stay together, and if the only way to do that is to stay here and be elves, they will.”

* * *

Maglor burst into Maedhros’s office. “Elros ran away!”

“What? Did he take Elrond?” said Maedhros, standing from his desk.

“No, Elrond said he refused to go, so Elros left him behind.”

Maedhros’s face fell. “He has escaped fairly. We cannot go after him.”

“At least Elrond remains with us,” said Maglor as he wiped away his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!! <3
> 
> In light of recent events: I do not consent to my own original ideas that appear in my fics being used without permission or without credit. If you are able to pick up ideas from my fic then you are certainly able to ask me for permission, and if you are going to publish, credit is REQUIRED.
> 
> This includes names such as elenyafinwë, aþelairë, and almatáru, as well as a number of other details and ideas that appear in my works.
> 
> If you are going to use my ideas for fic that excludes LGBTQ+ characters, for reasons religious or other, I do not give you permission to use them, even with credit.


End file.
